inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
Fry
About him Philip J. Fry I, or simply just Fry, was a native to the 20th century who was cryogenically frozen seconds into the year 2000, having fallen in just as 1999 ended. He was revived in 2999 and subsequently became a delivery boy for the Planet Express Company. He is the main protagonist and character of Futurama. He has orange hair, crimson red jacket, white under shirt, blue pants and black-white-grey shoes. In the game In the trailer, he was at first sleeping and dreaming of a marriage between him and Leela, when the Tv spoked him, making him jump from his sofa and almost had a heart attack. When he saw the face in the Tv, he started to give some comments about it, as Pigsaw turn them against him (not Brad Pitt either, your luck). Fry said, he remembers the face, and said about him playing Inkagames; he told what were the games like, and what is the villain's name - Pigstaw, Jigface, Pigsaw. And it was also a coincidence, beause Pigsaw was the villain's name, and Fry then got it. Fry could know the line what he should ask the villain, as he played the games. He didn't want to play Pigsaw's game in any circunstances; for any special person, but as he saw Leela trapped, he wanted Pigsaw to set her free. And after Pigsaw saying, that she might see him as a hero and maybe being his girlfriend, Fry told him, to stop with the psychology and telling him the rules. In his own game, as he remembered Pigsaw's face and his games, had to save Leela from the prison she was in. He used the mop to wipe a smudge on the giant ship, where there was a code written on it. He had to fill gass in the rezerowar of the ship, using a code, so the fuel pump would work, also he had to attach the hose on the pump. And after getting on the ship, he had to remove the hose. In the ship's deck, there were many mechanical devices, buttons and two chairs near by one another, and he had to enter the code so the engine would start. He also found a T-shirt with 4 sleves on it. After he made the correct code, he could then travel to 3 more worlds. In a magical planet, he meet Maurucio. He used a special key to open up the traffic light box, where he fixed one of the arms, with a glove, so the lights switch collors and the man in the car could drive away. He found a coil wire on the street. He rescued Leela from the prison, and asked, as Leela said he was her hero, if he would get a kiss from her. Then they both agreed to go on a ice cream. Appearence * Futurama Saw Game Trivia *In his own game, he was seen he same as in the series. *In the dream, he was in a smoking with a red butterfly, and holding hands with Leela, while Zoidberg was the priest. The dream popped when the Tv automatically powered up. *As he jumped from the couch, his both hands were on his chest and was breathing deeply. *Fry couldn't believed that the villain was still alive, as he should be dead by now. *His room had pink walls, while the wall that had the window had still bricks shown, a large window, a table that holds a TV and a nightlight, a round tablw and a purple carpet, a yellow cauch, a shelf for magazinesand some pipes. In the room he only grabbed a pillow and a yellow paper. Futurama Saw game (6).jpg Futurama Saw game (12).jpg Futurama Saw game (25).jpg Futurama Saw game (7).jpg Futurama Saw game (13).jpg Futurama Saw game (19).jpg Futurama Saw game (22).jpg Futurama Saw game (20).jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Category:One Time Characters Category:Rescuer Category:Cartoon characters Category:Futurama characters Category:Playable